godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mo-Ri/Dan Mo-Ri
- Disguise= - True Form= }} |age = Unknown |gender = Male |style = Renewal Taekwondo |level = 1 (Considered due to low level in borrowed power)Chapter 310 |hp = Unknown |gp = Unknown |family = Dan Ah-An (Adopted Sister) |debut = Chapter 308 |occupation = Student |affiliation = Apricot Flower High School Camellia Class |species = Demons Mount Hwagwa Monkey God |Alias = Jin Mo-Ri |weapon = Ruyi Jingu |Status = Alive}} Dan Mo-Ri is a student in Apricot Flower High School, a school that stratifies based Charyeok talents, 17 years after RagnarÖk. He is one of the "failure" (untalented in charyeok) and placed in Camellia Class. It is implied that he's one of the two 'candidates' (people with Jin Mo-Ri's characteristics and hunted by the world government) in his area. It is then revealed that he is Jin Mo-Ri, who reduced himself into a small boy in order to atone for his sin (crippling her left leg) to Dan Ah-An. Appearance Dan is quite a skinny teenager with a babyface, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Under the shirt, his body is full of scars. After he decided to really use his power, his face reverted into Jin Mo-Ri, albeit still having teal-coloured hair. Personality Mo-Ri Dan is a cheerful and optimist boy. He's also fairly analytically critical, shown when he pondered on the 'history' of RagnarÖk. He's close to his sister and looks out for her. He also protect his sister in his own way, mainly by reminding her to take her drugs and working hard to get money for his sister. Although he made himself forgot everything about his past life in order to live with Ah-An, it is implied that he was aware of some of it. History After Park Mu-Bong betrayed Jin Mo-Ri and his grandfather, Jin Mo-Ri lost control over his godly power, accidentally killing Dan Ah-An's parents and crippling her leg. Jin Mo-Ri, remembering his late grandfather's last wishes, reverted into a child and began living among humans again as Dan Mo-Ri, elder brother of Dan Ah-An. Plot Abilities Dan Mo-Ri has no talent in Charyeok, which makes him the lowest class in his school. However, he does exhibit superhuman physical ability.Chapter 308 His low level is due to having no talent in charyeok. Chapter 310 Before preliminary, he never fight, resulting in low experience and inefficient power usage. This gap between him and other contestants, however, is quickly closed by his adopative muscle memory, great physical power, and his battle instinct. Dan Mo-Ri's potential is such, Jung Mo-Ri praised him as the strongest in the school.Chapter 316Chapter 327 It was confirmed that he is Jin Mo-Ri himself, and as such, possess the incredible power that the Monkey King command. However, Dan Mo-Ri commented that the damage from using Nabong Needle Ryu's limiter removal x250.000 with The Monkey King Mode took a toll on his body that hasn't been recovered since 17 years ago. *'Superhuman Stamina': He has a great stamina. It is shown when he moves a big pile of sand from the ground to the third floor of a construction scaffold. *'Superhuman Strength': His strength is shown by the heavy backpack that he carries everyday and quite easily. Three teenagers his age tries to lift it up, but it wouldn't even budge. His strength is so great, Dan Ah-An beat other students that tried to bully him in order to prevent Dan Mo-Ri from crippling them. Xiao Chen, while disguised as Ji Seok-Jin observed that Dan Mo-Ri's grip actually injure her hand. After grasping the basics in how to use his physical power in combat, he quickly defeated most of the preliminary contestants. His punches topple the piece of Ruyi Jingu Bang in Jung Mo-Ri's possession.Chapter 328 *'Superhuman Endurance': He off-handedly reacted to being punched in the face multiple times by Ji Seok-Jin, a power borrower.He continue to fight Jung Mo-Ri, Even after having his torso cut through by Jung Mo-Ri's kick. *'Superhuman Speed': He easily outrun the rest of the four kings in his school while performing as his sister's substitute in the preliminary.Chapter 314 *'Superhuman Durability': His body is sturdy enough, when someone tried to punch him, the attacker ends up breaking his hand and making it bleed instead. The attacker noted that he felt like punching thick rock.He also tanked Jung Mo-Ri's punches just to get close and get his sister's headband, albeit he is still damaged from the kick. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': He has amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after seeing them once, as demonstrated by copying Silla and Arang from Jung Mo-Ri. *'Shapeshifting': Dan Mo-Ri seems to be able to disguise himself, at least his face, in order to hid his identity as one of the candidate. *'Analytical Skill': Dan Mo-Ri exhibited some analytical skill, purposefully toppling Jung Mo-Ri's piece of Ruyi Jingu in order to trigger an avalanche and double K.O. both of them. Martial Arts Prior to truly re-embracing his identity as Jin Mo-Ri and the Monkey King, Dan Mo-Ri mainly copied Jung Mo-Ri's techniques. When he regain his identity, it can be presumed that he has access to all the technique he learned in his previous life. Renewal Taekwondo *'Arang': It is an elbow attack that release shockwave. When Dan Mo-Ri used this, his inexperience caused the technique to miss its mark, with the shockwave only managed to shred the contestant's shirt. *'Silla': A kick delivered to the opponent's lower body, like the leg. The way it is delivered is similar to Brazilian Kick, from high up and slaming it downward. *'Vertical Kick': A kick to the opponent's head. Dan Mo-Ri used this to counter Jung Mo-Ri's 3rd Stance Hwechook.Chapter 330 *'3rd Stance Hwechook': a combo of Hwechook executed three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. Dan Mo-Ri pulls this off after he regained his memory as the Monkey King. *'Recoilless Kick': A roundhouse kick-like attack technique with a lot of power behind it. Even though Dan Mo-Ri was in sub-optimal position, He still managed to use it to great effect. Weapons Ruyi Jingu Dan Mo-Ri possess a whole Ruyi Jingu, not broken pieces. He stored it in his left ear. It is unknown if this is a clone or the original, since the original is supposed to be broken. *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. *'Enhanced Durability': It is very durable. Only few attack can break it. Trivia *His interaction with the hospital's receptionist foreshadow him not actually blood related with Dan Ah-An. *Dan Mo-Ri said that he knows where to forge documents. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Apricot Flower High School